iNeed Help
by 3cooldog92
Summary: Sam's house is on fire and Sam is caught inside. Will Freddie be able to save her?


iNeed Help

**A/N I just got my laptop back so it's time for another fic. I'm trying to get as much fanfiction done before I start class on August 20. My classes are gonna suck this semester. Without further ado, let's get on with the story. Italics are memories/visions. You'll know what I mean when I get to that part.**

Sam's POV

BOOM!

A clap of thunder and a bright flash of light woke me up. Ugh. I hate thunderstorms. This one sounds really close too. I was about to go back to sleep when I smelled natural gas. Another gas leak. My mom still hasn't gotten the gas meter fixed. I decided I needed to tape up the leak so the house wouldn't explode if lightning strikes it. I grabbed the tape and walked over to the gas meter. As I was taping up the gas leak I saw bright flash of light and all the sudden I was in the middle of a fire ball and I was flew across the room from the force of the explosion. I hit the wall and fell to the ground. As flames engulfed the room I tried to get up and get out of there. As I ran through the flames I started breathing in a ton of smoke. I couldn't breathe and I fell to the floor wheezing. I started drifting in and out of consciousness. As I did, my life flashed before my eyes even though I thought that only happened in the movies.

"_Just to get it over with?"_

"_Just to get to get it over with."_

"_And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over with"_

"_Oh, totally. And we never tell anyone."_

"_Never."_

"_Well, lean"_

"_Hey, I hate you."_

"_Hate you too."_

"_Look, I know it's scary for you to put your feelings out there .'Cause you never know if the person you like is gonna like you back. Everyone feels that way. But you never know what might happen if you don't—"_

"_Okay Benson, we get it. You wanna humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people, go ahead and just do it. I don't care. Get back at me for all the mean thing I've s—"_

_So do we just break up?"_

"_Feels like it"_

"_But it was mutual, right?"_

"_Yeah, but I'm still gonna tell people I dumped your butt and broke your nerdy little heart."_

"_Fair enough"_

"_Oh well"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"_Sam, I never stopped loving you. The only reason I agreed break up with you is because I thought that is what would make you happy. But you've made it clear that you're not happy. So let's try this again."_

"_Just promise me one thing"_

"_What's that?"_

"_Promise me we'll never break up again."_

"_I promise."_

Just as I was about to completely pass out from the smoke, the floor under me gave way and I heard my leg snap. The room I fell into didn't have as much fire in it, but knew it was only a matter of time matter of time before it would. I tried to drag myself out, but my leg just hurt too much. That's when a giant wooden beam fell down and pinned me down. As smoke began to fill the room, I began drifting in and out of consciousness again. I saw things again, but this time around the things I saw hadn't happened to me yet.

_I was walking up to Principal Franklin and he was holding a diploma. I walked up to him and took it and shook his hand. _

"_Congratulations, Sam." _

_Freddie was down on one knee holding a ring._

"_Sam, will you marry me?"_

_I was in a church full of people. I was at the back and Freddie was up front in a tuxedo and a preacher was at the altar. _

_I was lying in a hospital bed holding an infant._

"_What are we going to name him?"_

In between my visions I saw the reality of the flames and smoke. As I resigned myself to death and not seeing any of my visions come true, I saw a dark figure looking down at me from the hole I fell through.

Freddie's POV

I was at Gibby's house helping him with computer problems. Apparently he lost pictures of himself shirtless somewhere in his hard drive. As I was going through his hard drive, I found pictures of Carly. A few years ago I would have been jealous. But since I have Sam now I was just kind of amused.

"Hey Gibby, care to explain these pictures of Carly?" I asked as I tried to keep a straight face.

Gibby turned bright red.

"I kind of have a crush on Carly." He admitted.

"Yeah, I kind of got that vibe back when me and Sam were dating the first time around."

"You mad at me?"

"No way. That crush I had on Carly was just a stupid crush. It didn't mean anything. You should go for her."

"Any advice?"

"Why are you asking me? You know how bad I was with her. I saved her life and her she still didn't have feelings for me. Not real ones anyway. I'm like the worst person to ask."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll just tell her how I feel and—"

That's when my phone rang. I answered it and Carly was frantically yelling into the phone.

"Freddie, Sam's house is on fire! It's on the news. Turn to channel 9."

I turned on the TV and I saw Sam's house in flames.

"Firefighters suspect that a gas leak is to blame. It is not currently known if anyone is inside. More on this at 10."

"Did you try calling Sam? Is she okay?"

"I kept calling her but she never answered. I'm really worried that she might be stuck in there. I'm going down there right now to make sure the firefighters look for her."

Carly hung up.

"Gibby, I have to go to Sam's house. She might be stuck in the house and I need to make sure she gets saved."

I left Gibby's house and headed to Sam's. On the drive over there I had this sinking feeling that Sam really was in the burning house. I drove faster. By the time I got to Sam's house I was going 90 MPH. It's a good thing a cop didn't see me.

When I got there I saw Carly arguing with Chief Donker.

"How could Spencer have started this? He was at my apartment all day! You have to go look for Sam! She's in there."

"What's going on?"

"Chief Donker is refusing to send firemen into the house because he doesn't think Sam is in there. Sam's mailbox is empty. She's been expecting her monthly newsletter about ham. This month she gets a gift certificate for free ham. The fact that her mailbox is empty means that she came home." Carly explained.

"I'm not putting my men's lives at risk just because your friend's mailbox is empty. There are many places your friend could be. I'm not sending my men to die for a girl that might not be there."

That's when I got mad.

"Let get this straight. You're not 100% sure that she's in there, and because of that you won't send you men to do their jobs?"

"That's right."

"Let me tell you something. If I find out that my girlfriend died in a fire because you refuse to rescue her, I will kill you. I will hunt you down, and I will kill you."

"Don't threaten me."

"That's a promise, not a threat."

"Your girlfriend isn't in there. If she is she's already dead."

"You're just making excuses because you're mad at my brother!" Carly accused.

"Carly, call an ambulance. I'm going in." I told her.

"Sorry kid, I can't let you do that."

Chief Donker tried to block the way into Sam's house. I shoved him out of the way and started to head in.

"Freddie, are you crazy? You could die in there." I heard Carly say.

"What's the alternative? If I go in there's a chance I'll die and a chance I'll save Sam. But if I don't go in there Sam dies. Then I won't have anything to live for anyway. I'm going to save Sam or die trying."

With that I went in. I figured that if Sam was in the house she would be in her room. Her living room was ablaze. The furniture was on fire and there was a wall of flames in front of the staircase. I charged through the wall of flames. The flames scorched my skin all over. I was sure I'd end up with really bad burns. It didn't really matter to me though. After what felt like forever I reached the staircase and started climbing the burned out staircase. I had almost reached the top when the stairs fell out from under me. I was able to grab the top floor and pull myself up. Another wall of flames blocked Sam's room. As I prepared myself to charge through the wall of flames I heard a whimper that sounded like it was coming from down the smoke filled hall. While choking on smoke wasn't a good time, it was easier then charging through flames. When I got to the end I found a hole in the floor. I looked down the hole and saw Sam pinned under a burning beam. I thought about going down the stairs and finding her but I decided I needed to get to her quickly so I jumped through the hole in the floor. I pulled the flaming beam off her which burned my hands really bad. I threw the beam away and grabbed Sam.

"Who's there?" she asked quietly.

"It's Freddie. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Why—"

"Shh. Save your strength."

"Freddie, my leg…"

I looked at her leg. It looked broken.

"I'm going to lift you over my shoulder. I'll try not to hurt your leg further but it might happen. We need to get you out of here now."

I lifted her over my shoulder (which by now was burned so it hurt really badly) and started walking to what I thought was an exit. I kept kicking in doors and going into new smoke and flame filled rooms. Finally I kicked down the last door and I was outside.

I laid Sam down on the grass carefully.

"You saved her!" Chief Donker exclaimed.

"Yeah, no thanks to you! You would have let her die just because my brother made you get off your lazy butt and do your job!" Carly yelled.

Chief Donker started walking towards Sam.

"Stay away from her!" I yelled.

"How am I supposed to trust you after you almost let her die because of a grudge you held against her friend's brother? No one's touching Sam except the paramedics who don't want her dead. Carly, did you call and ambulance?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute."

With that I looked down at Sam. She seemed to be having trouble breathing. She was unconscious. It was time for those CPR lessons my mom insisted on teaching me to pay off. I gave her CPR, and that seemed to help her situation a little.

Soon the paramedics arrived. I asked to ride to the hospital with Sam in the ambulance. They let me.

"Carly, meet us at the hospital."

As I we rode to the hospital, I held Sam's hand. The paramedic, Mike, was really helpful.

"Freddie, your burns look really bad. Let me get you some—"

"No. Please just focus on Sam. I'll get treatment when we get to the hospital."

We were almost to the hospital when Sam started having breathing problems again. Mike put an oxygen mask on her. That seemed to help her.

"Do you think Sam will make it?"

"It's hard to say. I've seen cases worse than this make a full recovery. We'll just have to wait and see."

When we got to the hospital they sent Sam to the ICU and I went to get checked out.

The doctor checked me out and gave me some burn cream.

"You're very lucky Freddie. You survived with just some burn as well as some minor smoke inhalation. Your lungs will heal on their own. Just use this burn cream."

"What about Sam? How's she doing?"

"Sam is in the ICU right now. You can visit her and ask the doctor there."

I went down to the ICU. I found Sam in a hospital bed with her leg in a cast and she was breathing on a ventilator. Her skin was all burnt up worse than mine. Carly and Spencer were there too.

"What did the doctor say?"

"The doctor said that Sam will make a full recovery. She had major smoke inhalation, burns all over her body and the broken leg .The burns will heal within a few weeks. She has to use the ventilator to breathe for the next week while her lungs heal. She has to keep the cast on for 6 weeks. They said she should wake up any minute."

Sam opened her eyes. She looked at around then looked at me.

"Did you—"

"Yeah, I pulled you from your burning house. You fell through the floor and broke your leg. Just try to get some rest."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Sam."

I kissed her on the lips.

"Let me go get you some ham."

**A/N So that's it. The scene after the iLove You breakup was them getting back together. It's from iFredbear, the very first fanfic I've ever written. I had Chief Donker act the way he did because I didn't like him in iPear Store. You don't just let a fire burn down a building just because the Spencer starts a lot of fires. God forbid the dude gets off his butt and does what he's paid for. Plus I had to make it so Freddie had a reason to rescue Sam. I've always wanted to have Freddie rescue Sam but in most cases Sam can take care of herself. So she had to be physically incapacitated for her to be in a situation where Freddie could rescue her without it seeming unrealistic. I also threw in a little Cibby because I know a lot of Seddie shippers also ship Cibby. I'm not crazy about Cibby like I am about Seddie but I figured a lot of Seddie shippers would appreciate the Cibby. **


End file.
